


Morning Surprise

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-17
Updated: 2005-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"The Gift."Request: Giles MPREG paired with Spike.





	Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KimberlyFDR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/gifts).



Spike woke at the sound of Giles groaning and rolling over. Then he heard a very loud, ‘bloody hell,' echo throughout the room. Opening his eyes, he blinked twice when he looked at Giles. "You're…"

"Pregnant." Giles put on his glasses and sat up. His hand rested on his large stomach.

"But I'm a vamp." Spike frowned. "Not to mention the whole two men thing." He had a headache suddenly, like a bad handover. There had been drinking last night, but he couldn't remember any spells.

"Yes. Well my back hurts, so you're going to have get the phone."

Spike's frown deepened. "We should probably talk to Tara. She'll be less likely to tattle." For the first time since she died, Spike was glad Buffy wasn't here to stake him for knocking up her Watcher.


End file.
